


Out of Place

by bl4ckm4lice, jusrecht, sweetajeng



Series: Rock Ballad AU [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Kyuhyun is a lost lamb, M/M, Or not, joonkyu, to be sacrificed to the metal demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetajeng/pseuds/sweetajeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, neither of them belongs to the other's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Origin of Love". Uhm Kijoon.

 

Now that Kyuhyun had discovered the title of the song and the name of the man he had met at the wedding, he could easily find more videos of his singing. Most of them were live videos recorded by fans and he spent an entire night watching them all. Then he scoured the internet for more information concerning Uhm Kijoon and his rock band, Phantom, including their other songs and covers. Nothing, however, could quite compare to the man's live singing, which he had heard at the wedding.

 

"I want to hear him sing again..." With that single thought occupying his mind, Kyuhyun surprised himself with an uncharacteristic act of impulsiveness when he found out that the band would hold a concert soon.

 

Before he could quite grasp what he was doing, he already came all the way to the livehouse, bought a ticket, and lined up to get inside.

 

It would be such a waste to go home now, Kyuhyun told himself sternly, even though the excitement was wearing off as he began to get intimidated by the crowd. He felt out of place and quite certain that he looked out of his elements as well, the way he dressed himself in baby blue sweater and white pants, and all the uncomfortable fidgeting he wasn't able to help. The stares he received made it obvious, and he could hear the deliberately loud teasings, asking what he could possibly be doing here or whether he got lost.

 

Kyuhyun couldn't help a long sigh of relief as the curtain of darkness inside the hall finally hid him from curious onlookers. It was already packed inside, but he had no intention to get squashed at the front section anyway. He did miraculously manage to find a spot around the middle where he didn't have to stand shoulder-to-shoulder, and offered a clear view to the whole stage.

 

But then the band came out.

 

In a matter of seconds, the people crowding the rear area pushed forward with loud screams. Kyuhyun froze in panic as he got carried along with the horde. By the time he noticed the uncomfortably crushing pressure from all around him, it was already too late to escape. He could barely turn his body, much less squeeze through to get out-

 

All hell broke loose when the man Kyuhyun came to see walked onto the stage. Kyuhyun's heart skipped a beat at the sight, but he didn't have a chance to analyze it because the crowd began roaring the vocalist's name "Kijoon! Kijoon" while he was still busy gasping for air. Someone elbowed the side of his head and his glasses fell off, robbing him of any chance to see the stage. Without thinking, he bent his knees and slid down little by little in an effort to look for them, right when the band screamed their greeting.

 

That was when everyone closed in from all around him and he blacked out.

 

When he finally came to, Kyuhyun didn't know where he was. His sight was still blurry and he barely registered a woman hovering above him, asking him questions; he just felt a huge relief that he was no longer trapped in the middle of the crowd. He must have given the right answer anyway, as the oxygen mask (he didn't notice he had them on) was taken off and he was brought to a sitting position on the long couch. Sadly mourning his lost glasses and squinting his eyes, he now recognized the paramedic uniform and thanked the woman who told him to take it easy.

 

Only when the paramedic had left that he noticed a man seated on a chair next to the couch. Even through his poor eyesight, Kyuhyun could easily recognize him.

 

"Hi," the man greeted him, sounding both amused and concerned. "We meet again."

 

Kyuhyun gaped, then flushed, barely managing to suppress a mortified whimper.

 

"I must say this is a surprise. I didn't see you as the type who would come to this kind of concert."

 

"Concert..." Kyuhyun drew in a sharp breath. "You-you're… aren't you supposed to..."  
  


"The concert's already over," Kijoon chuckled. "You passed out and were brought backstage from the very beginning, according to the paramedic."

 

"Ah…" Filled with regret and self-loathing, Kyuhyun dropped his face onto his palms and groaned. "I didn't even get to watch you sing…"

 

"...You came to watch me?"

 

Kyuhyun stiffened, inwardly scolding his loose mouth. How embarrassing. Might as well announce to the man himself that he had been listening to all his songs, watched all his videos and bought all his albums while playing the memories of Kijoon singing on that wedding day over and over again in his mind like an overly obsessed fan-

 

Speaking of albums… Well, this… this was his chance, probably a chance of a lifetime. He got nothing to lose, did he?

 

"I-!" He snapped his head up, looking for his bag, and found it at the foot of the couch. He grabbed it and rummaged through the contents frantically until he found the marker he had brought in a desperately hopeful moment, along with a stack of Kijoon's albums. He nearly bit his own tongue as he shoved them towards Kijoon and pleaded, "Sign-- you-- your signature! Please!"

 

Kyuhyun kept his head down, too embarrassed to look at Kijoon. He flinched when Kijoon's fingers touched his chin, then tilted his face up so their eyes could meet. Kyuhyun couldn't help but melt a little inside when he saw the smirk painting the older man's face.

 

"I would love to sign them for you." Kijoon leaned in closer. Too close. "But only if you give me your phone numbers."

 

Kyuhyun blinked and Kijoon's smirk grew.

 

Moments later, Kyuhyun could only let out a single syllable in response. "Huh?"

 

And that was the beginning of the mismatched pair.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part actually takes place in the faaaaaar future, after many (awful) things have happened between them. But we just want to put it here to make things nice and symmetrical (if not exactly chronological...) orz

Kijoon has never felt more out of place in his life.

 

He doesn't consider himself easily intimidated, but even the proud soul in him has to confess that unfamiliarity breeds discomfort, to say the least. Throughout his whole career, concert venues have come in many sizes and shapes and conditions, and yet none of them has ever remotely resembled _this_ hall, with its golden arches and velvet chairs and posh atmosphere.

 

Program in hand, Kijoon slowly makes his way to his seat, suppressing a wave of irritation when a middle-aged couple block his progress by dithering in the alley. It takes him three slow, deep breaths to rein in his temper and force himself to wait—instead of barging his way through, as usual.

 

The thing is, which is probably obvious enough, he has never set foot in this sort of establishment before. He had absolutely no need to, before Kyuhyun came into his life. Likewise, he rarely, if ever, made any attempt to blend in, let alone to an environment that doesn't suit him. Being here, now, amidst this crowd and wearing clothes that he hasn't deigned to touch in the last ten years or so, is positively a phenomenon. 

 

Sourly, Kijoon glances at the formal ensemble that wraps his entire body, the source of much frustration and exasperation earlier. In preparation for the concert, he has armed himself with a neatly-cut suit (along with all its stupid paraphernalia) and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. His hair has also been styled into a graceful sweep in lieu of its usual artistic chaos, and for once, he is wearing a pair of dress shoes instead of his signature boots. All these should have been sufficient as far as blending in goes—and yet, for one reason or another, his presence seems to attract attention all the same.

 

At least no one seems to recognise him, Kijoon wryly consoles himself as he sinks into his seat.  But then again, why would they? This, here, is an entirely different sphere of life, where everything and everyone is rich, proper, and cultured. He would have been only too content to ignore this part of the world for the rest of his life if not for a tiny little detail: Kyuhyun, as it happens, belongs to _this_ world—and Kijoon finds himself doing all these extraordinary things just for the sake of seeing Kyuhyun smile.

 

It’s a disturbing thought, but this thought, along with any other, ceases to exist the moment Kyuhyun steps into the stage, accompanied by a blast from the orchestra.

 

Kijoon finds himself entranced. He has always loved Kyuhyun’s voice; why else would he listen to his CDs in secret when he was alone in the car? Hearing him live, however, brings his fondness to another level entirely. By the beginning of the third song, Kijoon feels like his chest is about to burst from too much pride and admiration.

 

He remembers comparing Kyuhyun’s voice once to everything warm and good. Now, he knows that it, in fact, is the voice of angels.

 

Two hours pass in a blink of an eye. Kyuhyun alternates between his more upbeat songs in the second album to his mellow ones in the first and third. The audience stays enthralled throughout them all. Then he displays his cute, innocent charm when he is addressing the audience, drawing laughs and applause as effortlessly as he has stolen Kijoon’s heart.

 

All this time, he has only seen Kyuhyun the adorable boy with a warm, nice voice and equally warm, nice personality. Now that he has seen Kyuhyun the artist, with all the love and dedication he throws into his singing, Kijoon realises that it will be a very long time before he lets this boy go.

 

If ever.

 

He doesn’t linger in his seat once the concert is over. Instead, he heads down to the basement, goes into his car, and waits there until all the other cars have left save for a few, most likely belonging to the staff. Only then does he send Kyuhyun a text message.

 

_You’re wonderful tonight._

 

Five seconds later, his phone rings.

 

“Hyung?? Did you come to the concert??”

 

Kijoon smiles at the mix of excitement and anxiety in Kyuhyun’s voice. “Maybe?”

 

“Where are you??”

 

“Somewhere nearby.”

 

“Hyung…” He can almost see the endearing scowl looming over Kyuhyun’s face, and bites back a chuckle.

 

“Come down.”

 

“To the lobby?”

 

“No, the basement. I’m in the car.”

 

Barely a minute has passed before Kyuhyun appears from the elevator, panting in his hurry to get there. Kijoon gets out of the car, grinning when Kyuhyun’s eyes dart to his direction at once and widen in surprise.

 

“Hyung?” he says, approaching with slow, uncertain steps.

 

“Who else?” Kijoon replies, amused.

 

“You… how… why…” Now standing in front of him, he can see the adorably confused look on Kyuhyun’s face. “You look… different.”

 

“Oh, you mean this getup.” Kijoon smooths down the front of his suit, feeling suddenly and ridiculously self-conscious. “Figured I should probably try to blend in a little. Not sure if it suits me though.”

 

“It does,” Kyuhyun says quickly, sounding oddly faint. “Very much.”

 

“Really?” Kijoon can feel a sly smile stealing over his face. “I look good in this, don’t I?”

 

A series of frantic nods are his answer. Kijoon laughs out loud and pulls Kyuhyun into his arms.

 

“So, aren’t you going to give your good-looking boyfriend a kiss?”

 

Blushing slightly, Kyuhyun leans in and shyly pecks his lips. He gasps, caught unprepared, when Kijoon suddenly deepens the kiss, leaving him breathless and dizzy.

 

“It’s really you,” Kyuhyun whispers, fingers curled on the front of Kijoon’s jacket. He sounds both awed and relieved and Kijoon simply has to laugh again.

 

“Oh, so you would kiss a random stranger, wouldn't you?”

 

Kyuhyun huffs. “Of course not. It’s just... I didn’t expect you to come to my concert. Let alone wearing clothes like this.”

 

Kijoon feels a twinge of guilt in his chest at the younger man’s admission. He knows perfectly well how callous he can be—and how intimidating this callousness may seem to a kind, sensitive soul like Kyuhyun.

 

“I will only do this kind of thing for you.” The confession has fallen from his lips before he quite knows what he's saying. Kijoon almost winces at the sappiness of it. Except then he sees the expression on Kyuhyun’s face, a sweet, happy smile that does wildly questionable things to his heart, and knows that he’s far from regretting it.

 

Maybe he’s really falling in love this time.

 

_(Fuck.)_

 

**_End_ **

 


End file.
